Blue Star
33 |attack_type = WHITE (6 - 9) |risk_level = ALEPH |good_mood = 28 - 33 |norm_mood = 7 - 27 |bad_mood = 0 - 6 |image2 = BlueStarPreferences.png |qliphoth_counter = 2 |facility = yes}} "We will meet again as stars." - Blue Star's Entry Blue Star (O-03-93) is an Abnormality entity made of an amalgamation of multiple gray legs coming from a glowing heart. The heart has a bright blue border surrounding a pitch-black center. This form is most likely formed by the human subjects who were dragged into the heart. Ability Its special ability will trigger when its Qliphoth Counter reaches 0. Its Qliphoth Counter can decrease by 1 when: * An employee below Prudence Level 5 performs work with it. * Performing a work longer than 60 seconds, which will also get the employee sucked into the heart and killed. Employees below Temperance Level 4 who enter the containment room of the Abnormality will be sucked into the heart and killed. When the Qliphoth Counter reaches 0, it will breach. It will move to a random main room of a department and float in the middle of the room. It has 2200 HP and remains immobile. To attack, Blue Star will periodically (every ~3 seconds) unleash shockwaves that will deal White Damage to all the employees and entities in the facility. The employees who panic, by their attacks or by other sources, will be pulled into the Abnormality's heart, passing through any solid surfaces and dying once reaching it. Employees within and below Temperance Level 2 or Prudence Level 3 that are in the same room as the abnormality will also immediately be pulled into the abnormality. It produces a constant low pitch tune that overlaps music and any other sounds made by other Abnormalities or employees. This will continue until it is suppressed or the day ends. Origin Its origin is currently unknown. Details Blue Star responds to the four works in order of best to worst: Insight, Repression, Instinct and Attachment. Like all Abnormalities, its energy output is determined by the number of PE Boxes (Positive Enkephalin boxes) at the end of the interaction. Blue Star's emotional state is divided into 3 sections: Bad, Normal, and Good. Completing 0-6 E Boxes will cause it to feel Distressed, completing 7-27 will cause it to feel Normal, and 28-33 will make its mood result Happy. Its usual waiting time after a task is around 15 seconds. Its Qliphoth Counter is 2. Unlockable Information/Upgrades Basic Information (Cost: 30 PE Boxes) Unlocks and shows the name of the Abnormality, subject classification, Risk Level ( ALEPH), portrait, Damage Type ( W'''hite 6 - 9), the amount of E-Boxes (33), their emotional state and Qliphoth counter (2). '''Instinct/Insight/Attachment/Repression Work Favor (Cost: 10 PE Boxes) Unlocks the percentage level list to the respective work. Managerial Works 1/2/3/4/5/6 (Cost: 7 PE Boxes) * "Managerial Tips 1" ** "Employees with Temperance Level 3 or below were immediately sucked into the center of the Abnormality." * "Managerial Tips 2" ** "When an employee with Prudence Level 4 or below finished the work, Qliphoth Counter reduced." * "Managerial Tips 3" ** "When the work time prolonged for 60 seconds or more, its Qliphoth Counter decreased by 1, and the employee who was working became sucked into the center of the Abnormality and died." * "Managerial Tips 4" ** "Employees with Temperance Level 2, Prudence Level 3 and below died as soon as they encountered the escaped Abnormality." * "Managerial Tips 5" ** "While the Abnormality remains escaped, all the sounds will change to a quiet, low pitched tone and sight will become hindered." * "Managerial Tips 6" ** "While the Abnormality remains escaped, all panicking employees in the facility will be sucked into the center of the Abnormality and die." Escape Information (Cost: 30 PE Boxes) Information if the Abnormality can escape or not, plus its Qliphoth Counter (2). Its defenses are the following: Red: Resistant (0.4) - White: Resistant (0.2) - Black: Endured (0.8) - Pale: Weak (1.2) Observation Level Level 1 '(1 Section unlocked): Success Rate +4% '''Level 2 '(2 Sections unlocked): Speed Rate +2 'Level 3 '(3 Sections unlocked): Success Rate +4% 'Level 4 '(All details unlocked): Speed Rate +2 Unlocks the E.G.O. '''Weapon, Suit and Gift 'Sound of a Star'. E.G.O. Equipment Weapon = ALEPH |Name = Sound of a Star |Damage = White 8-12 |AttackSpeed = Fast |Range = Very Long |Cost = 222 |MaxAmount = 1 |ObsLevel = 4 |Requirements = Agent Level 5 Prudence Level 5 Temperance Level 5 |Description = "The star shines from our despair. A small ball of nostalgia fires warm rays. In the light, everything is equal." |SpecialAbility = "Attack power change according to employee's current mentality"}} |-| Suit = ALEPH |Name = Sound of a Star |RED = 0.4 Resistant |WHITE = 0.4 Resistant |BLACK = 0.4 Resistant |PALE = 1.0 Normal |Cost = 150 |MaxAmount = 1 |ObsLevel = 4 |Requirements = Agent Level 5 Prudence Level 5 Temperance Level 5 |Description = "There's an area of the heart that is shining a mysterious light. Rather than flashing, it is gleaming. If you look carefully, you can see that we will have to return someday." |SpecialAbility = "Recover other employees in the same space certain time"}} |-| Gift = Movement Speed +10 |Chance = 1 |ObsLevel = 4 }} Story * "Urgent announcement to all personnel working in Lobotomy. We support any company program that promotes positivity. But recently, we’ve gotten reports that there have been group activities that are planning conspiracies. Due to the many allegations, so we decided to investigate. By company policy, you are not allowed to idolize and/or worship certain Abnormalities. It is not allowed to “idolize” any being here. Employees who are caught trying to enter a Containment Facility without authorization will be punished. If you have an impulse to throw yourself toward a certain Abnormality, that means you are under the influence of a certain "infection." Just like some Abnormalities that are held here, it's part of the process of controlling and misleading your brain. If this happens, please stop working and immediately seek mental treatment. As you have all passed basic employee training, I hope no one will be foolish enough to be misled." * "Here is the blacklist. Those who appear on this blacklist must take 3 days of mental treatment provided by the company and will receive punishment decided by their Sephirah. We are distributing this list in order to bring to your attention about the astonishing number of infected employees around you. Calling Emily, who broke into the Containment Facility of a certain Abnormality and killed herself a few months ago, a "martyr" will be considered as being non-compliant with the company rules. In addition, we would like to praise Dylan for his courage of rescuing employee Sophie, who was about to commit suicide. If any of your coworkers start showing behaviors similar to this, please report to them to your Sephirah in charge." * "Dear Dylan. I don't believe you intentionally sold us and Sophie out. I'm sure you were just worried about Sophie. She's locked up now. I heard that she repeatedly tried to escape, so they tied her to her bed. Tell me, is it wrong to have faith? We are all sinners, and the Blue Star is the only place that accepts sinners. We will purify our sins there. We all go back to that place someday. It's an instinct. You may think Emily, who threw herself into the Blue Star, is dead, but she only returned to her rightful place. She’s a martyr. She became an eternal star. The rising of a star means a brand new start. Don’t you hear the sound the everlasting trumpet? When you are close to the star you can hear the welcoming cheers and singing. If we all return back to this place, only the Blue Star will remain. We will meet again as stars." Flavour Text * "Often, some employees are eager to throw themselves into the Blue Star." * "Our Blue Star was born in an abyss of despair and floats towards a new beginning." Trivia * This Abnormality is the first one who can affect and overlap panicking effects in the whole facility. Gallery BlueStarContainment.png|Blue Star's containment BlueStarBreaching.png|Breaching BlueStarExplosion.png|Blue Star letting out a White Damage Wave BlueStarPossession.png|Employees being possessed and about to be pulled towards the Blue Star BlueStarPulled.png|An employee being sucked by the Abnormality BlueStarAbsorption.png|Employees being absorbed BlueStarDefeated.png|De-feeted BlueStarDetailsUnlocked.png|Blue Star Details unlocked Category:Abnormalities Category:ALEPH Category:Original Category:Religious